


Untitled

by groovekittie



Category: Murdoch Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for <a href="http://medie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://medie.livejournal.com/"><b>medie</b></a>'s "<a href="http://medie.livejournal.com/1528746.html">Because We're Awesome Drabble-a-thon</a>" and in direct response to <a href="http://abby82.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://abby82.livejournal.com/"><b>abby82</b></a>'s prompt "Murdoch Mysteries, Julia Ogden, expectations."  I saw that and just knew I was meant to write it.  :)  It's also my first fic in this "fandom".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on LJ prior to the revelations of Julia's family in S2. Canon always messes with my fics. :P

Julia, little Jules to her father's sister, had always believed she was something special, that she was meant for something more.

When Julia was born, her father had been disappointed he had not fathered a son, but gave her his name all the same. Jules Ogden was an educated, well-respected and intelligent man, and immediately took to his new daughter. He saw the intelligence in her eyes, he saw her. Over the years, they're relationship blossomed, no matter the disapproval it garnered. Jules loved his daughter, and encouraged her intellectual pursuits.

Abigail Ogden was not as accepting as her husband of their daughter's less than desirable interests. So, when Jules' sister announced that the Toronto School of Medicine had allowed Doctors Emily Stowe and Jenny Trout to attend courses, well, Abigail was less than thrilled. She was even less thrilled a few years later when her daughter had applied to the Toronto Woman's Medical College, and was accepted.

And as if to further embarrass poor Abigail, Julia not only graduated with honours, she turned down a marriage proposal by a young barrister in Toronto. Abigail never quite forgave her daughter for that. It seemed not to matter to her that the young barrister had insisted that Julia quit medicine to be his wife. It was unseemly for any wife of his to be working with corpses and have no interest in things like his career. But he insisted he loved her. Julia suspected that he thought she matched his height and her slender figure would look good next to him when he eventually would become mayor of Toronto. She had no interest for such dealings.

When Jules Ogden passed away in the autumn of 1889, both Julia and Abigail were devastated. For Abigail, he had been her provider, her strength. For Julia, he had been her educator, her pillar. He had been their world.

Soon after, Julia moved into an apartment in Toronto.

The end of the century was an exciting time, so many changes, so much opportunity. She felt she had an adventure to live, a life to experience, and she couldn't do it under the stern watch of Abigail. Her only regret being that she and Abigail never saw eye to eye.

Julia Ogden didn't make a habit of living a life with regrets. Her father taught her that. And some day, she intended to teach that to all daughters.


End file.
